


Air and Sea

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Soft Vore, Vore, another Tumblr prompt, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Red and Axe have been trying to find their joint Soulmate for a long time.





	Air and Sea

Red looks over at Axe. The two were thick as thieves, having each others’ back and keeping every other mer at bay. They’d made quite the reputation for being the scariest, meanest mers around but it wasn’t what they wanted.

They’d found out, when they were very young, that the two of them shared a soulmate. So they’d spent a long time together, getting used to working together and looking for their soulmate.

Over the years, they’d realized it wasn’t anybody in the sea. Thankfully, they’d found a way to walk around on land, but…still, they’d had no luck.

After another fruitless day of searching the land for that one someone, the two mers returned to the sea to rest and gather their strength for the next outing.

They lay on the surface of the sea, and Red asks, “axe, what do we do if they end up scared of us? like…we’re known for wreckin’ ships and scarin’ off other mers and all that. plus, we ain’t exactly the most clean cut lookin’.skeletons.”

“says the guy without a gaping hole in his skull,” Axe retorts softly. “listen, red. between the two of us, i understand the pessimism, but….they’re literally meant to be with us. yeah they might be scared, but they could also be excited. maybe they’ve been looking as long as we have, waiting for us to show up.”

“it has been takin’ us a while, huh?” Red muttered, glaring at the stars above them.

“yes,” Axe replied. The two of them fell silent and tried to relax, waiting for sleep.

–

The next morning, Red and Axe are scrounging for food beneath the Harpy Cliffs. This is an area famous for the winged people who lived in the mountains and bluffs nearby, and the two mers were seeing if any eggs or kills had been dropped recently. Take free stuff before hunting your own, that’s the saying.

As they search, a loud screeching and squawking meets their hearing. “let’s see who’s about to be breakfast,” Axe chuckles, heading for the surface.

“right behind ya, bro,” Red responds, joining him.

Surfacing, the two watched as a small harpy was attacked by some very rough and dirty looking members of their own kind. All involved were screeching and shrieking as they tussled, but it was clear the small harpy was both outnumbered and outmatched.

They watched the fight, waiting for one to fall, but were surprised when a purple blur zipped into the fray. Fresh blood began dripping down, and the mers were surprised to see a lady harpy beating the aggressors away from the smaller one. Her hair was braided back tightly, but thick enough that she would smack the others in the face with it as a disorientation tactic. Her well fitted clothing kept the assailants from getting hold of them, and her claws flew and glinted in the light. The golden mask on her face was intriguing, making her look like a hawk, but even that was not enough distraction for the bandits.

They all ganged up on her, and one of their talons raked across her thigh deeply. Both mers winced at this, seeing how much she bled. But she fought on, and the bandits were routed. The injured harpy went to the original victim, and they seemed to discuss something, but when the victim flew away…the hero dropped.

Red shot forward and pushed himself as far as he could go out of the water to catch her, using his magic to cushion the fall. “shit, lady, you’re selfless. nearly got yourself dusted.”

Axe made his way over and plucked the mask off the harpy. Both of them froze. 

She was beautiful, soft cheeks, the curl of her lip, the fluttering of her eye lashes as she fought the unconsciousness….

“red,” Axe whispered.

“it’s her,” he agreed, “bro, take her in. she’s gonna bleed out.”

“don’t have to ask me twice,” Axe carefully folded her wings close to her body, then slid her into his mouth. He was more pleased by the taste of blood than his friend, but seeing as this was his soulmate’s blood, even he didn’t like it. Very softly he swallowed, making sure she went head first down so her feathers wouldn’t be pulled or pushed out of place.

“how’d that feel?” Red asked softly, looking at Axe in concern and reverence.

“it’s…nice,” he answered, laying back in the water to make sure the landing was an easy slide instead of a drop for the harpy, “my whole body feels kind of warm and….i just feel calm.”

Red nods and sighs, sinking down a little and laughing softly, “a harpy. dang, we never thought about that.”

“well, most birds aren’t fish friendly,” Axe smirks a bit, hands laced over his belly in a unconscious attempt at protection for the cargo. “what a thing to wake up to.” He sighed; he was the choice since his system was constantly in a state of trying to heal itself. That kind of healing magic activation would extend to their little soulmate, and keep her alive and well despite the blood loss.

“yeah yeah,” Red chuckles but motions for Axe to follow him, “let’s just get out of this area and to somewhere she can be safe when she wakes up.”

They both dove after that, their dark shadows slipping into the sea.

The harpy awoke feeling strangely refreshed and at peace. Her whole body was warm, the surface beneath was soft, and the sound of the sea was all around her.

Wait.

THE SEA?!

She shot up and looked around. Everything was a sickly dark blue, and when she looked up, there were ribs. That was proof enough she’d been eaten by one of those huge merskeletons who roamed the seas.

–

Axe jolted and choked, making Red stop, “bro?”

“she’s up,” he hissed, pressing against the wildly struggling shape in his stomach. “and she’s clawing my insides.”

Red pulled both of them surfaceward and drug Axe onto a beach, “harpy? uh, lady? hey! couldja not gut my bro for a second?”

The struggling slowed and an angry voice called, “Why should I, sea serpent?”

“not snakes, but okay,” Axe huffed, a little breathless from the pain.

“cause we healed ya,” Red answered properly, “That cut on your leg’s better, yeah?”

Surprised, the harpy looked down. Yes, actually, the wound on her thigh was closed and nary a scar to be seen. “I….it is, actually.”

“we’re magic,” Red smirked as he spoke, “my bro here just gulped ya down ta get you healed quicker. so you good now?”

“Yeah I….wow.” her feathers brushed the fresh skin of her leg, amazed that it was free of harm. “I should apologize…though I’d prefer face to face?”

“can do,” Axe muttered, able to quickly cough her up without much effort.

As she sits in his hand, fluffing her feathers so they’ll dry, the harpy looks up at Axe and Red in awe. “Oh wow, you guys are even bigger in person. Sorry for scratching up your tum, friend.”

“it’ll heal,” Axe replies, a soft smile playing at the edge of his usual grin, “not like you’re the first to try and fight back in there.”

“I can imagine,” she chuckled, but there was a blush on her cheeks, “um…have we…met before? I feel like I’m supposed to know you two.”

Red’s gravelly voice was warm as he replied, “that’s cause we’re soulmates, doll. maybe an introduction would help?”

“S-soulmates…” she breathes, feeling her heart leap at the information, “Yeah, I wanna know the names of my future lovers.”

“welp, good. i’m red,” he nods to her, “and the guy holdin’ ya is axe, my best friend and partner in chaos.”

“and you, pal?” Axe says teasingly.

She introduces herself, “I’m Kayla, vigilante for the sake of all decent folks. I’m the one who makes sure bandits like those guys who hurt me don’t get anybody else.”

“kayla, nice.” Axe coos to her, his single red eye light going slightly hazy as he looks her over. “that’s gotta be hard work looking after everybody.”

“It is.” She admits, settling her feathers now that she’s drier, “I’ve got to fight a lot of bad people to keep the others safe. But it makes me happy to help and I can sleep easy knowing I did everything I could to make the world a better place.”

Axe lay back and set her on his stomach, acting as an island for her. Red smiled, “well, babe, sounds like ya do a lot of good. an i like your fire for fightin’ like that.”

“wouldn’t want you to be chicken,” Axe quipped, and Red cackled.

Kayla laughed and shook her head. Well, she did walk into that one.

—

These past three months had been bliss.

Red and Axe were calmer than ever, the rage that had driven their chaotic antics melting away now that their songbird was with them.

And songbird she was, as she would often tease and entertain them from her nest high in the cliffs by singing. Staying out of their reach was one of her favorite games, and today seemed to be no different.

Axe called to her, “babe, come on. we’ve been waiting for an hour.”

Silence.

Red looked around, “huh…what’s that?”

His buddy turned and stared unamusedly at the ship on the horizon, “looks like pirates.”

“what’re they doin’ here? don’t they usually go steal shit?” Red asked, confused.

“yeah…but they smuggle stuff, too. trade….”he stiffened. “red, check for her soul.”

Doing as told, Red looked up and squinted. It took a few moments but…he finally turned in the water and looked out toward the ship. “oh shit.”

“prepare for war.” Axe muttered, eye light gone.

Red’s own snuffed themselves, and the two quickly dove down and toward the ship, cutting the waves with terrifying speed.

–

The pirates began to shake as the dark shapes under their ship circled closer and closer.

“We’re doomed!” “Forgive me, Father…” and various other cries of despair rang across the deck.

At first, the pirates had been ecstatic about catching a harpy, much less a lady one in such fine health. She would fetch them a bounty on the black market, and even if she died on the way, they’d be able to sell her feathers for a hefty sum.

But then the boat had rocked, not once, but three times. A large tail peaked out of the water for a moment before disappearing, and the water around the ship was black with two massive shadows.

And now…they were all panicking, except their captive. She braced herself for the coming storm.

With a massive crash, a colossal bone rips upward through the ship, making a new mast as all forward movement ceases. The pirates stumble and scream when the two merskeletons rise up and begin breaking off the sails with their hands.

A cry of joy rips from Kayla’s throat, and she wobbles to her feet and dashes toward the railing. Her wings are tied, but nothing can hide the relief and love pulsing across the air from her soul.

Red catches sight of her and quickly catches Kayla as she dives overboard. “babe! stars, you okay?”

“Yeah,” she’s breathless but smiles, “They got me while I slept. You two okay?”

“perfect now,” he coos as Axe rips the hull in half. “c’mon, let’s get you safe inside while we deal with these pests.”

“So long as you don’t mind,” she shifts and smiles a bit.

“oh, right,” he uses one finger to snap the ropes easily, and then her wings are free. “there ya go.”

She hugs herself tightly in her feathers, “Thanks, Red. Take me in now.”

He obliges easily, lapping her up and swallowing softly. After all, she’d had a hard day, he wasn’t going to be rough on her.

Now that they had no reason to hold back, both mers ripped the ship to bits, leaving what crew survived to fend for themselves.

–

“Boys, please,” Kayla cooed as she curled her wings around Red and Axe. They were barely taller than her in their shifted size. “I’m fine, I promise.”

Red was nuzzling into her hair almost feverish, “but they…stars, i can’t say it.”

“they could have killed you,” Axe growls out, holding her round the waist tightly.

“But I’m here,” she assured, kissing Axe’s cheek bone softly. Kayla repeats the action for Red, “and I’m never going anywhere again.”


End file.
